Believe
by GaLemarouRInKa
Summary: This is a song fic in which Inuyasha and Kagome had had a fight... "...I'd be better off without you..." Kagome returns home with a broken heart..."Don't say it!"..."Kagome. I'm sorry"... Read to find the ending of my fic...hehe


This is a song fic inspried by a song Skillet-Believe.

Thanks for reading.

…..

"INUYASHA YOU JERK! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Bah! Just GO HOME ALREADY! I'd be better off without you, YOU BITCH!"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes while Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood speechless aside.

…flashback…

They didn't even know what had happened between them. This time, their fight was more serious than any serious fight they had before. While they were travelling to return to the village, Inuyasha had caught the scent of Kikyou near the Goshinboku tree. Speeding off to the tree, the others had already guessed that Inuyasha had gone to meet up with her. Sadly, Kagome sighed. Pushing her bicycle along the pathway, her companions and herself continued on their way to the village.

Later, when Inuyasha came back, the two started arguing and as always, Inuyasha was being stupid again.

"Just admit it! You went to see Kikyou, isn't it?" asked Kagome, nicely hiding the sadness in her voice. She loved Inuyasha but the hanyou was too stupid to see it.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You can tell me, I won't feel bad" Kagome smiled a fake smile while she felt like an arrow piercing her heart.

"Keh"

"It's not like you two was hiding anything and meeting up in secret, aren't you?" asked Kagome.

"Keh. Why do you want to know? It's as if it's your business-"

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome interrupted. " Don't you think I have the right to know?! I know you think of her all the time, don't you at least think about me at all?" her voice lowered as a whisper.

And the argument went on and on until Kagome shouted that she was going home. When Inuyasha yelled at her that he'll be better off without her, her already bleeding heart, shattered like the jewel, Shikon no Tama, into pieces.

…end of flashback…

Back in the future, Kagome shut herself in her room and cried. Her mother, grandfather and brother all stood anxiously outside her locked room hearing her cried her eyes out.

"I'LL NEVER GOING BACK AGAIN!" shouted a frustrated Kagome and she groaned at the pain inside her throat due to so much of crying. "Inuyasha no baka!" she muttered again and again. Exhausted, she felt asleep.

…

Sitting cross legged on a branch in a tree, Inuyasha was feeling miserable. How could he say that he was better off without Kagome and the worse, in front of her? He just didn't want her to feel bad that he had gone to see Kikyou but instead he had broken her heart even more. Inuyasha covered his face with his right hand in frustration. He was angry at himself. I was like how Kagome said it, a jerk, said Inuyasha to himself.

...

Arriving at the well, Inuyasha looked at it. Should I go in? Or not? Maybe, she'll still angry, Inuyasha asked himself. A cool breeze passed by and Inuyasha's heart clenched at the smell of Kagome's tears which still lingered. Ah, she's been crying, Inuyasha's eyes saddened at the thought that it was because of him that Kagome was crying. Clenching his fists, he jumped inside the well.

Perched on the window sill, Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep. Dry tears still lingered on her face. She whimpered in her sleep and cried softly again. "Inuyasha" the said person stilled but relaxed when he saw Kagome was still sleeping. Suddenly, Kagome sat up and cried again. Her cries pierced the heart of the Hanyou hiding outside.

...

Inuyasha sighed as he jumped out of the well. Making his way to the Goshinboku, he plopped down beneath it. This is where all had started, he thought and raised his head to look at the magnificent big tree where he had been sealed by Kikyou for fifty years and to be finally freed by Kagome.

...

Kagome stood in front of the well and stared down at it. She sighed, Inuyasha doesn't love me. He had said it himself that he was better off without her. Holding herself, her hands gripped the lip of the well as she cried again.

At the same time, on the other side, Inuyasha stared down at the same well connected to the time where Kagome was. He gritted his teeth as he didn't know what to do. It was all because of my bad mouth. No. I was a total ignorant. He just didn't want to admit his feelings and he realised that it was a mistake.

...

Kagome turned her back to the well and was making her way out when she froze. "Kagome" Inuyasha's voice sounded. Kagome turned slowly, eyes still filled with tears. There stood Inuyasha with an expression of pain across his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome choked out.

"Kagome" the said person instinctively stepped back at the approach of the one who had hurt her. Inuyasha stopped, the fear of her leaving him crushed on him like tonnes. "Kagome" he started slowly again.

"Don't say it!" Kagome shouted while holding herself, her eyes shut tight. She didn't want Inuyasha to tell her that she won't be coming back with him as he had chose Kikyou.

"Kagome. I'm sorry." Oh no, he's saying it! Kagome's hands flew to cover her ears. Inuyasha rushed to her and held her close. Surprised by this action, Kagome gasped.

"Please Inuyasha" she pleaded. "Don't tell me that I'll never be seeing you again." she said in a low voice. How her voice sounded pained Inuyasha's heart.

"No you silly. I'm bringing you back with me. You're all that I need." With that said, relieved, Kagome gripped Inuyasha's back tighter, holding him close to her." Both even allowed a small smile to creep on their faces, content.

*END*

This fic wasn't like this before. There were the lyrics but then, I'm a good girl and listened to Whimsical Symphony who told me to remove them...

Not to be rude: have not read a lot of Inuyasha's fic and how will I know if there are also a lot of fic similar to mine. This is only the fruit of my imagination which belongs only to me... *depressed*

thanks for reading though...


End file.
